Black Butler: A Date With Grell Sutcliff
by Sheera Ayame
Summary: Ciel is having a picnic when Grell comes along. He remembers that the reaper did not get his reward for helping him with the dolls. Pairing: Grell/Sebastian. This is my very first story about Black Butler. I'd like reviews, please! Rated M because it's Grell.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I don't own Black Butler or any of the characters. Credit goes to the creators! Pairing: Grell/Sebastian. This is my first story and I would like reviews/critique. :) Please enjoy my very first fan fic about Black Butler. Warning: I have bad grammar! I will rate this T to be safe and because there's something in the end.**

* * *

A Date With Grell Sutcliff By:Sheera Ayame

Ciel Phantomhive sighed in relief as he sat down on the ground covered by a red and white-checkered cloth. He had finally escaped Lady Elizabith's antics and "fled" a remote village that had few members living there. He never got much peace and quiet, so the village was nice, but just a bit dull to his likings. Sebastian had three woven baskets which contained the food for his young master's picnic. He poured out some tea for Ciel and placed it gently in front of the boy.

Ciel yawned and took a sip of the tea he had received. He was quite bored. There was nothing much to do but flee from Lizzy. A thought crossed the young master's mind. Grell Sutcliff helped fight off the dolls at that mansion. The grim reaper didn't get his reward, for he had ran off somewhere. Ciel subtly chuckled to himself. _I'll order Sebastian to kiss Grell._ The young master then shook his head. _That's not like me. What ever am I thinking?_

The butler's voice woke Ciel from his thoughts. "Is something the matter, my lord?" The young master simply smiled and shook his head. "No, nothing at all, Sebastian." He gave Ciel a subtle look of doubt and continued to prepare the picnic foods. Suddenly, a flash of red came from the sky. "OOOHH Sebas-chan!" A voice called out loudly. A look of annoyance flashed across the butler's face.

Ciel shrugged and thought about making his thought real. He wanted to have a little show from Sebastian. He didn't have one in a while. The grim reaper landed on the ground with a quiet thud, making the picnic cloth swish up a bit from the breeze. "What are you doing here, Grell?" The young master asked, trying to sound annoyed. He was antsy for the order he would give his butler quite soon. "Well, I thankfully have a day off! Plus, I saw my lovely little Bassy here! How I've missed you so!"

Grell reached to hug him and ended up falling face first to the ground. "Aww, why doesn't Bassy want a hug?" He made a little pouty face and crossed his arms, sitting on the floor. Ciel smiled mischievously. "By the way, Grell, remember when you helped me with the dolls?" The grim reaper looked a little puzzled as to why he was asking him a question about something long ago.

"Why, yes, I do, Ciel," he stated, "Why are you asking me this? That was quite some time ago." Ciel grinned wildly. "You remember that deal... we made- if you helped me out?" Grell gasped and blushed brightly. "YES, oh yes I do! I never did get my reward, now did I?" The grim reaper grinned at Sebastian and leaned towards him. A hand greeted Grell's face, pushing him back. "Young master, what is it that you two are talking about?" Sebastian asked, a confused and maybe even a worried expression on his face.

"Grell and I made a deal that if he were to help me fight, then he were to be able to do whatever he told you to do." Ciel repied airily. It sounded as if Sebastian gulped. He still replied in his usual calm voice, "And he helped you, hasn't he, meaning that... I must do whatever he wishes, young master?" Grell nodded frantically, blushing like crazy. Ciel slowly nodded and noticed that his butler had stopped preparing the food for the picnic, and his hands were now frozen with an occasional twitch of his fingers.

The young master waved his hand. "You no longer have to prepare the food for the picnic, Sebastian. Now-" Ciel subtly smiled, "I order this: You must do whatever Grell wishes of you for the day." The butler kneeled down and muttered, "Yes, my-" He was interrupted by being tackled by Grell. Sebastian was internally crying. Why did his master have to do such a cruel thing. Why?

The butler pushed the grim reaper off and looked at him angrily, narrowing his eyes. Grell looked taken aback, but he smiled a toothy grin. He chuckled, "Now, now, Bassy, you mustn't fight me! You were ordered to do as I wish for the day." Sebastian looked at Ciel and back at the grim reaper. Ciel was smiling as he nodded at Grell's statement.

Sebastian grimaced, walking towards the reaper. The butler actually stuttered this time, "W-what do you wish... Grell...?" Ciel was surprised at the hesitance in his butler's voice. This was truly interesting. He had made Sebastian come to stutter; even Grell looked a bit surprised. The grim reaper giggled and made a "sqee" sound, "I would like a kiss- but with..." He whispered slyly and his eyes glinted, "Maybe some tongue?"

The butler stepped back and lowered his head. This was truly disgraceful. He shuddered. _My young master has gone a bit far... I do NOT want to even come closer to him then I am now, but... T-these are my master's orders._ He gulped even louder this time, his face growing paler by the second, "Eh..." Grell shouted, "That's close enough to a yes!" He outspread his arms and embraced his favorite demon, locking lips with him.

Sebastian's eyes shot wide open, wider than Ciel had ever seen before. He was definitely freaking out on the inside. A cold chill went through the butler and he fought to stay where he was, making sure he followed his master's orders. He tightly clamped his eyes shut, praying for Grell to go away very, very soon. It almost looked to Ciel as if his butler was about to shed a tear. The young master grinned. This was probably the best reaction he had ever seen from Sebastian. He always acted very calm and collected, but now, he seemed like a stunned animal. The butler's eyes shot open once again and Ciel wondered why.

Ciel could actually see Sebastian's eyes get slightly glossy. The young master's mouth was agape. Ha, this was like torture to the poor demon! He was putting on quite a show for the Phantomive boy. Sebastian could feel Grell's tongue enter the butler's mouth. A look of disgust was plastered across his face, his eyes widening even more.

* * *

 **All right... That's the end of Chapter 1! I know, it's a bad ending for a chapter. Sorry for the ending thing. To be honest, I'm a little embarrassed to write kissing scenes and stuff because I have parents and they look at my computer all the time. They're always interested in my stories. Luckily, they allowed me to write this stuff. Well, I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Continuing onto the 2nd Chapter! Warning: Swear Words**

* * *

Ciel stared at Sebastian with humor and almost pity for his butler. The young master flinched as he saw a bit of tongue. Sebastian wanted to pull away very badly. He wanted to run away and hide in a dark corner for a few years. What did he do to deserve this?! VERY Reluctantly, Grell slowly pulled away and smiled. "How was it, Bassy?" The grim reaper giggled, licking his lips. _Terrible, terrible, terrible,_ the butler thought frantically. He dropped to the floor, sitting criss-cross. He stared blankly at the floor, wanting to forget everything. "Aw, you seem shocked! I have a _whole_ day for you to do as I wish, remember?" Sebastian gulped, wanting to cry. He couldn't though, for that would be humiliating, especially to his master.

The butler blinked and closed his eyes, trying to go back to his calm state, but he failed, "I- I do not wish to... do that ever a-again." Grell kneeled down to look at Sebastian with puppy dog eyes. "Aw, but Bassy, don't you wuv me?" _NO!_ he yelled in his mind. He looked up at his green eyes with a wary expression. The butler "un-criss-crossed" his legs and lay down on his right side, hiding his face with his hair. He closed his eyes and sighed, trying to calm himself down. Ciel stood up and walked over to his butler, looking down at him. He was never in a state like this... The young master felt sorry for him, but he was cruel enough to enjoy the show Sebastian was giving him.

Ciel smiled, "I'd like some more tea, Sebastian." _Damn, he is so cruel. What is the matter with humans?_ Sebastian thought. He quickly stood up and bowed, "Yes, my lord." He hastily went over to the small table to fetch the tea and he poured it into his young master's tea-cup. "Oh, Bassy, could you get me some tea too, please?" The butler nodded and placed a tea-cup in front of him and poured. "Please, excuse me, my lord," Sebastian muttered. He quickly walked to a nearby tree. He leaned against it and slid down, curling up his legs to his chest and buried his head in between his legs.

The butler clenched his teeth and growled, wanting to kill Grell. If only William didn't drag him away... He could've killed him right then and there, and he wouldn't have to go through this. If Grell didn't survive, though, he couldn't have saved his young master... Stupid crap! "Oh, Bassy!" Grell called out. _Oh no,_ he thought. He got up and quickly arrived at the picnic spot. "Yes, Grell?" The reaper pat the spot on the ground next to him, signaling for the butler to sit down. _Yuck, now I have to_ sit _next to him? It is at least a lot better than... that kiss._ He grimaced and he sat down. Sebastian subtly glared at his master, and Ciel gave a smile in return. "Sorry, Sebastian, but I made a promise." Ciel snickered.

Grell slyly put his hand on top of Sebastian's, making the reaper blush. The butler quickly snatched his hand away and held it, giving a stern look to Grell and frowned. "Why did you do that, Bassy?" The reaper pouted and then hugged Sebastian. He froze and shut his eyes, angry with Grell. He wanted to strangle him so badly. The previous event seemed to have slowed down his movements, making him unable to dodge most of Grell's "attacks." Sebastian silently growled, "Let go." Grell did, but then, he chuckled, "Rawr! Feisty kitty, aren't you? I think I know a way to make you quieter." Sebastian's eyes widened a bit as he wondered what terrible thing Grell would do next. The reaper leaned closer to the butler and licked his ear, sending a shudder down his spine. He stared at Ciel angrily as he was being "tortured."

Sebastian leaned away, only resulting in Grell leaning even closer to him. _Whyy... Why, young master? Just- WHY?!_ The butler thought. He stood up and growled at Grell. The reaper stayed in his spot, looking up at his favorite demon. He snickered, "I wish for you to come down here and stay, Bassy!" _Shit, he just_ had _to use those words. Now, I can''t escape this terror. If I tried running off, I would be disobeying my master's orders._ Sebastian thought. He sighed and sat down next to the annoying being, his face filled with annoyance and anger.

"This little kitty seems to be upset. What's another way I can make him feel better?" Grell teased. Sebastian muttered loud enough for Grell to hear, "By leaving me alone and staying far away from me." Grell made his mood worse and worse by every word he spoke. "I'm afraid that can't happen, Sebastian! You are to do as I wish for today!" _I_ know _that,_ the butler thought. "Sebastian-" The reaper muttered. The butler looked at him with a new expression that no one ever saw before. Sadness.

He sadly looked at Grell with puppy dog eyes. "Grell, can you please leave me alone? Pleeease?" _Dammit, he is adorable!_ Grell thought. He hugged himself and blushed brightly. "So adorable, my Sebas-chan!" _Is he stupid enough to fall for my "cuteness?"_ Sebastian questioned himself. "I'm afraid that won't do though, Bassy! I still have you for the rest of the day!" _Shit!_ The butler cursed to himself. Grell scooted so close to Sebastian that their legs made contact. The butler shuddered and grimaced while the reaper was having a great time.

"Bassy, I wish for you to be the one to kiss me!" Sebastian froze and grew pale, turning his head to the reaper. He blinked a few times. "I thought butlers were supposed to do things without hesitation. Are you really a butler?" Grell teased. The reaper thought that would get Sebastian to do what he wanted easier. "I am merely one hell of a butler..." Sebastian muttered, "But, I will not fall for that, Grell. I am not that 'defensive' of my 'title'." The reaper chuckled, "You're disobeying Ciel's orders though! He ordered you to do what I wish!" Sebastian's eye twitched. _Damn you, Ciel. Why..._ He thought.

Sebastian turned to Grell and slowly and regretfully leaned towards him. He gulped and turned his head to kiss the reaper. "My, you're slow, Bessy!" Grell leaned forward and kissed him. The butler wrenched his head away and had a slight blush on his cheeks. "Bassy," Grell whined.

Sebastian growled, "I did as you _wished,_ Grell." A mischievous grin spread across Grell's face; it was a grin Sebastian did not want to see. It meant bad things! "Hee hee... But, you didn't kiss me- I kissed you!" _The... The hell?! What does that mean?_ Sebastian thought. He glared with his demonic eyes and stared at Grell coldly. A shiver went down the reaper's spine. "Uh... um..." He stuttered.

* * *

 **That's the end of Chapter 2! Again, bad endings :T You're going to have to expect that from me all the time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Onto Chapter 3. Warning: More Swear Words**

* * *

Grell stared into Sebastian's eyes with fear. "Bassy, please, don't hurt me! I wish for you to stop looking at me like that!" Sebastian's eyes widened and they went back to his copper-colored eyes. He narrowed his eyes and snarled, keeping his face straight. "Goody! Ooh!" Yet another idea came to Grell's mind. (Who knows what he thinks when it comes to Sebastian *shudders*) The reaper hugged him again, making the butler freeze up. "Bassy, I wish of you to be relaxed! Stop tensing up when I'm trying to hug you!"

 _Dammit... How can I not tense up_? The butler thought. The demon looked at Grell and sighed, "Fine." Grell smirked, "Another thing, too! I wish of you to say, 'yes, my love,' after I ask and command things to you!"

Ciel looked at the annoyed Sebastian, waiting for him to say those words. "Y-yes, my...l-love," the butler gagged on the word love and turned his head away from everyone. The young master smiled. He was still putting on quite the show. And Grell still had many more hours to make Sebastian do what he wanted.

"Sebastian, I'd like some more tea, please," Ciel ordered. "Yes, my lord." The butler put a hand on his chest and bowed, fetching the tea from the small table and pouring it out into his master's tea-cup.

"Bassy!" The butler's face dropped and he muttered, "Yes, my... love?" He still gagged on the word love which made the reaper smile. "I wish for you to not stutter whenever you talk to me!" WHAT?! _Who the hell does this stupid reaper_ _think_ _he's messing with?! There is no way I can not stutter! This is truly disgraceful. I still can't believe that my master made_ _this terrible deal,_ Sebastian thought. "Hello-oo-o! Oh, Bassy! Again, aren't butlers supposed to reply immediately?"

The butler looked up and sadly replied without stuttering, "Yes, my love." He shivered after saying those words and sighed. _Once Grell's reward is "finished," I'll kill him,_ Sebastian thought. Ciel wanted to see his butler freak out a bit more; maybe "spice" up the show a bit. "Sebastian, I order you to kiss Grell like you love him." The young master smirked evily and waited for his butler to confirm his order.

"W-what, my lord?" Grell giggled, "Oh, thank you, Ciel! You're too kind!" Ciel chuckled, "I don't need to repeat myself, Sebastian." The butler bowed, "Y-yes, my lord." He turned to Grell and gulped. _Like I love him_ _? If he were a cat, I'd just be petting him and admiring him,_ He thought. He turned back to his master and sheepishly muttered, "Young master,... eh... like I love him... uh, er- how?"

Ciel smiled. _H_ _e is a demon, after all, he doesn't exactly know how to "love,"_ the young master thought. Grell gasped, "Have you never felt love, Bsssy?! Surely you love mwah?" He batted his eyelashes, "By the way, Bassy still didn't do the new order you had assigned to him, Ciel!" Sebastian blinked, looking taken aback,"But... Uh-"

Ciel sighed, a small smile on his face, "No 'buts,' Sebastian. You must do all orders I tell you to do."

"...Yes, my lord," he muttered. He turned back to Grell and scooted closer to him. _Like I love him... Ergh- Here goes nothing..._ The butler quickly looked at his smirking master and regretfully leaned towards Grell. His master was probably the cruelest of them all. _You're strong,_ Sebastian. _Follow your_ _masters orders and this terror may end quicker_ , he thought.

He leaned closer and closer and kissed him. Grell blushed while Sebastian was crying on the inside. _Like you love him... Like you love him,_ The butler thought. He leaned into the kiss and awkwardly brought his hand to the grim reaper's cheek. Grell blushed even more and closed his eyes with joy. Ciel looked at Sebastian with surprise and closed his eyes in amusement. He slightly remembered what his butler had said while they were fighting the dolls: "I can tie a cherry stem into a knot in my mouth."

When he looked back up, a red-faced Sebastian was on his back with wide, cat-like eyes while Grell was kissing the butler while on top of him in a straddle. Ciel gasped at the site and laughed to himself shortly after. _He's on top of me, he's on top of me!_ The butler thought frantically, _I don't want to be tortured anymore!_ He darted his eyes over to Ciel and back to Grell. The young master was just smiling at his butler flipping out! Sebastian raised his hands to push Grell off, but the reaper caught hold of the butler's wrists and pushed them down to the floor and pulled away from the kiss, now sitting on him. Sebastian turned his head away, growling.

"Now, now, Bassy," Grell sneered, putting his face in front of the butler, "That wasn't like you loved me. I wasn't even getting started!" The butler snapped his head back to Grell with wide eyes.

He shakily muttered, "You… weren't... getting s-started?!" _You've got to be kidding me,_ Sebastian thought, trying to be his calm self, but he failed. He lifted up off of his hands and got it pushed down my Grell. The reaper shifted his weight over to the butler's wrists so he couldn't escape.

"It's fun to have a bit of a challenge," Grell snickered. Sebastian snarled threateningly at Grell and bared his teeth, going closer to his face. "So, you're a dog now, my Bassy?" The reaper giggled, "How amusing!"

Ciel was amused as well. He had never seen Sebastian act like a _dog; A dog_ of all things. The young master grinned to himself. He should let Grell visit more often.

* * *

 **This chapter is finished! I'm going to make another one and maybe some more. Just check my profile for my schedule and you'll have a hint of when I can usually update.**

 **It'd be nice to have some reviews. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 begins! You can submit some reviews to give me ideas if you'd like. Just tell me if you want to be, like... credited for the idea and stuff...**

* * *

Grell looked at Ciel and lessened the strength of his grip on Sebastian's wrists. He smiled a toothy smile and put a finger to his lips, "Bassy is doing a poor job of following your orders today, Ciel. I wonder why. Maybe he's embarrassed to say he loooves me!"

Sebastian grunted, "I'm not embarrassed." _Oh, that came out the wrong way,_ he thought.

The reaper gasped, "That means Bassy _does_ love me!" Ciel looked at his butler with a confused look. The demon's face was a pale red color. Ciel was just watching the show, not saying anything.

"I didn't mean it that way, _Grell,_ " he growled. The butler looked up and narrowed his eyes. "Now, can you get off of me?"

Grell looked down at the raven-haired man and shook his head. "I don't think so, Bassy! I'm not going to put this day to waste." The butler sighed at his statement and looked at his young master.

"My lord, what are your orders?" Sebastian asked sadly. The young master smirked, "They remain the same, Sebastian. I'm waiting for you to fulfill the order." The demon gulped at Ciel's words and turned back to Grell. The reaper smiled and rested his elbows on the butler's chest, "I'm waiting, Bassy." Sebastian coldly stared into Grell's eyes. He got no response from his stare but a warm look coming from the reaper.

"I can't do the order if you don't get _off_ of me, Grell," Sebastian hissed. Grell only smiled and repositioned himself and put his face up to the butler.

"There," Grell hummed. Sebastian glanced at his young master. Ciel was staring, waiting for his butler to kiss the reaper. The Phantomhive boy lazily waved his hand, "Go on."

Sebastian sighed and looked at Grell. His face was still in front of his, making the butler become annoyed by every second. The demon kept his cold stare as he put a hand up to Grell's head and pushed it down to kiss him. The reaper blushed and put his arms around the butler. Ciel was eating a piece of candy as Sebastian began to freak out again.

The reaper leaned against the demon and began to try and add some tongue. Sebastian clamped his mouth shut, restraining from Grell's kiss. He couldn't handle anymore. The redhead pulled away and frowned, crossing his arms and lifting up his head, "That definitely wasn't like you loved me, Bassy."

Sebastian turned his head away. Ciel looked at his butler in surprise and amusement. He disobeyed an order. The young master was fine with this, but he was amazed. The demon looked back up at the reaper and glared daggers at the man. He pushed the reaper off with a little effort and fixed his suit, patting away some dust.

"Bassy, come back here! Didn't I wish of you not to tense up and be relaxed?" Grell whined,"Bassy, I wish for you to sit next to me!"

The demon's eye twitched as he kept standing where he was, "Yes, my love."

He sadly inched over to him and sat down. As Grell tried to wrap his arms around the butler's, he glared at him and narrowed his eyes. His glare ended when Ciel spoke up.

"Sebastian, I ordered you to kiss Grell like you love him." He tried to act angered instead of amused. He succeeded just a little bit.

"Ah-" The raven-haired man started, "Y-yes... my lord."

The reaper just attacked him after he said those words. He wanted a kiss his way, and NOW!

The shinigami toppled the butler over and pinned him down once again, but by the shoulders ,this time, to make him less mobile. Ciel occasionally looked down at his tea to shield his eyes from the view. He was still young and he didn't want to see everything that was happening. Seriously... it's Grell; GRELL.

A few minutes passed and Sebastian gasped, tilting his head back and clamping his eyes shut. The stupid being was suffocating him!

Grell giggled, clapping his hands, "Wonderful! It seems you're too weak to resist anything else now, my lovely Bassy!"

The demon ignored him while trying to slow his breathing, and that only resulted in him being kissed again in the same manner.

Ciel chuckled, "You're showing great weakness to me today, Sebastian. I'm very surprised."

An angered look flashed across the butler's face, but he stayed silent. The young Earl didn't understand the torture he was going through! He could not wait for the next day to come.

Ciel stood up and yawned, "The sun will set soon. Let's go, Sebastian. Grell, come along, but don't be annoying."

 ***~Transition~***

Ciel was dressed up in his night-gown and he shooed away his butler, "Sebastian, you can go ahead and kill Grell if you want once it is dawn tomorrow. I order you to go to your sleeping chambers tonight and treat Grell nicely when he's with you." He grinned at his last sentence and crawled into bed. "Oh, and remember... You still have to do what he wishes."

The butler sighed and blew out the candles, "Yes, my lord." He walked out of the door and frowned at the reaper standing in front of him.

"I was ordered to report to my sleeping chambers, and you are to come with me. I will treat you nicely the best I can," He stated, shivering.

Grell squealed, "Wonderful!" The shinigami latched onto his arm and Sebastian tensed up; he couldn't help it.

A maid was walking in their direction and had a small nosebleed as she saw the two. "S-s-Sebastian, who is that lady?"

The butler frowned, "An acquaintance."

Grell pouted, "I'm totally his girlfriend to get your facts straight!"

Mey-rin stuttered, "Y-you have a g-girlfriend?"

Sebastian sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "I do not. _He_ is nothing of the sort." The demon began walking again and the reaper turned his head to the maid.

"I _am_ his girlfriend," He mouthed, making the maid have a nosebleed.

 _Is... Sebastian into... men?!_ Mey-rin thought. She shook her head and ran to her sleeping chambers, trying to forget she saw anything.

After a few more minutes of walking, the two reached the door to Sebastian's room. He opened it and Grell walked in.

"My, my, Bassy, you're room is quite dull, if I do say so myself," Grell muttered.

The raven-haired man ignored him and took off his tailcoat, hanging it up on a coat rack. He then lit up a few candles and sat on his bed. The butler actually wanted to have a little bit of sleep today, but with Grell, he changed his mind.

"I'm bored, Bassy... What are we going to do?" Grell yawned, outstretching his arms. The demon ignored him, walking over to a closet. He slowly opened it, revealing two cats. One was black, and the other was a tortoiseshell.

Sebastian picked both of them up and placed them on the bed, beginning to pet them.

Grell sighed, sitting down on the bed next to the demon, "Are you just going to pet those cats for the rest of the night?"

The butler shook his head, watching the cats jump away and go into the closet. He stood up to close the doors to the closet when Grell caught hold of his wrist, "I'm bored, Bassy... Surely you know of something to pass the time?"He grinned devilishly.

Sebastian flashed him a look of uncertainty, "Tell me what you're thinking..."

Grell leaned closer to him, "Maybe we could-..."

* * *

 **This is the end of the chapter! There's a high chance that Chapter 5 is going to be the last one.**

 **Ends chapter here for a reason: I just want to see what those imaginations of yours are thinking. I'll continue this scene in Chapter 5! Mwahahaha**


	5. Chapter 5

**Continuing the scene from Chapter 4! We're on Chapter 5, now. Warning: Swear Words and there may be some scenes in here that may not be to your liking. (Hey, it's Rated M after all, sooo...)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Maybe we could play chess?" Grell suggested.

Sebastian relaxed and exhaled and sat down on the bed, happy that the reaper wasn't planning to do anything stupid, "I'm afraid there is only one board and that is only in my young master's room."

Grell grinned, scooting closer to Sebastian and brushing arms with him. The demon shuddered at the contact and looked away. The shinigami snickered, "You should know that I have no interest in chess, Bassy. I was only joking."

The butler slowly looked at him, a frown on his face. His eyes went over to Grell's hand, which was approaching him. "Grell, what are you-"

The redhead put a finger on the demon's lips, shushing him, "Ssh, be quiet, Bassy." He put his face in front of the raven-haired man, grinning even wider. "What am I to do with you?" The reaper whispered, a mischievous glint in his eye.

Sebastian made a sour face and stared at the being that now crawled on the bed to sit behind him. He could feel the shinigami's breath on his neck, "Do you have any suggestions, my lovely Bassy?"

The demon shuddered, "No... I'd appreciate it if you would get away from my neck, though..."

The redhead chuckled, "A weak spot on your neck, I presume?"

Sebastian muttered, "I won't tell you any information about any possible weaknesses of mine..." He tried to move away from the reaper, but his wrist was pushed down by the shinigami, making him sit back down on the bed.

"You're to do as I wish right...? Then, stay still," Grell whispered. He licked the side of the butler's neck, which sent thousands of spikes down the demon's spine.

 _Stop, stop,_ the raven-haired man thought, _haven't I had enough of this torture?!_ "...Grell... stop..." Sebastian hissed.

The shinigami giggled, "Ssh... Stay still and hush, Bassy."

The demon saw the redhead behind him from the corner of his eye. Grell went right ahead and whispered right in his ear, making the demon shift in his spot. Sebastian felt very uncomfortable. He narrowed his eyes at Grell's hand nearing the buttons on his vest.

The raven-haired man grabbed the reaper's wrist and snarled, looking him in the eye, "Don't..."

Grell grinned and relaxed his eyes, "Hmm-What if I _ordered_ you..." Sebastian's grip on the redhead's wrist tightened; he was becoming annoyed and angered. Grell chuckled, "Oh, Bassy, such a feisty one." He kissed him and the demon immediately pulled away. He didn't want to go through this shit again, but it looked like he would experience worse.

The reaper snickered, his breath still on the butler's neck, "I wish of you to let me kiss you, Bassy." The raven-haired man growled and looked down at the ground. Grell kissed him again, and this time, the demon stayed in place.

While this was going on, Mey-rin so happened to be walking down the hallways. There was a small crack through Sebastian's door, slightly revealing the scene inside. The maid had a major nosebleed and stared with huge, wide eyes. _I have to tell the others about Sebastian and his... partner!_ She thought, acting like she saw nothing and swiftly walking to her sleeping chambers.

She woke up Finny and Bard and told them what she saw. Bard, at first, didn't care, but he was half asleep and wanted to continue resting. Finny, on the other hand, stood straight up with a weird face, asking the maid questions.

"Wait, what did you say, Mey-rin?" Bard yelled in a hushed voice.

The maid stuttered, "I-I was walking down the hallways to do one last chore that I forgot to do, and I walked past... S-Sebastian's room and saw him kissing someone! It was the same person that said that they were his girlfriend..."

Finny jumped, "Sebastian has a girlfriend?"

Mey-rin awkwardly laughed, "U-uh... Sort of. Ya see, M-Mister Sebastian said that the person was a male."

Bard made a weird face, "So... we know more about the lad now, don't we?"

The maid blushed, "Y-yeah... Uh- L-let's go spy on them! What do you think? It will be just like when Finny and I were at that dog village!"

The chef and the gardener had evil smiles plastered on their faces. Finny didn't look innocent like he always did right now. Mey-rin whispered with a smile, "That's a yes! Let's go!"

A few minutes later, all three of the servants were lined up at the door, looking through the crack in the doorway. Mey-rin was smart enough to bring a few handkerchiefs.

Inside, Sebastian was slightly leaning over the bed, trying to regain his breath from being suffocated by a certain, crazy redheaded being. Grell grabbed the butler's chin and kissed him again.

The servants looking in were shocked. They didn't know that Sebastian had to follow Grell's orders for the day, so they thought of the wrong picture: Sebastian wasn't pulling away... The servants thought the butler was fine with all this.

A few moments later, the reaper pulled away and Sebastian coughed, the breath being taken out of him even more from the previous 'attack.'

"Why... can't you just... stop..." Sebastian said between breaths, clearly not happy with a certain shinigami. The servants now knew that the butler _wasn't_ okay with all this.

Mey-rin whispered, "I-If Sebastian doesn't like what he's doing, I don't see why he wouldn't just punch the man in the face... M-Mister Sebastian never likes to be pushed around by others."

Bard replied, "Didn't you say that man is his... girlfriend? He shouldn't hurt someone with that title. Er-I don't really know how to say it."

Finny pouted, "I'm confused... Let's just keep watching and see what Mister Sebastian will do!"

They returned to fixing their eyes on the scene before them. They sure missed a lot...

Sebastian was pinned to the bed and Grell was pushing down on his chest, kissing him. The butler was clenching the bed sheets with a disgusted look on his face.

Mey-rin turned one of her handkerchiefs red while watching this. Bard was wide-eyed and Finny's mouth was agape.

Sebastian gasped once Grell let go and he bent over, leaning on one knee. The reaper teased, "Oh, Bassy, you act like you don't like this!"

The demon frowned, looking down at the ground. I don't, he thought. The raven-haired man growled once Grell's hand was nearing the buttons on his vest again and he grabbed his forearm, "I don't appreciate that action, Grell..." The butler just wanted to yell in his face and kill him, but that would be against his master's orders.

The shinigami snickered, "Well... that's too bad! I wish for you to stay still... and don't stop me."

Mey-rin stuttered, "S-so that must be why Sebastian wasn't pulling away! He has to f-follow the orders of his... girl- wait, why would he have to be ordered around by..." The maid trailed off, muttering things that couldn't be heard. Bard shut her up and they looked into the doorway again.

Sebastian stood up, walking away from the shinigami. He turned to him and narrowed his eyes, "I will not allow you to do such actions towards me."

* * *

 **I made a pretty good cliffhanger for Chapter 4, huh? ^3^ teehee. Sorry, but I had to add the servants in... I don't want to write too much of the things Grell will do to Sebby. Plus, I'm kinda figuring out how I'll write/ describe the scenes and make them interesting, but not too "detailed." (If ya know what I mean.)**

 **Update: 4-23-16: Okay, it's 1 in the morning, so technically it's the 24th... Anyway, I'm stopping here because it's late, and I have to wake up early to go to church tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed it! I'll be adding more soon.**

 **Update: 4-25-16: Finished with this chapter! Chapter 6 will come soon. It's probably going to be the last chapter. If it reaches over 1,000 words like all of my chapters, there will be another chapter.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6! Dancin, dancin'!**

* * *

Grell sighed, laying on his stomach and propping himself up with his elbows, "My, my, so serious. *sigh* Fine."

Sebastian was surprised; the shinigami let him be... for once.

The redhead giggled, "Just because I said fine to that one request, doesn't mean I won't have another one. I want to dance."

The demon made a sour face and remembered how he had to reply, "Yes... my love. But, we may wake the others..."

The servants outside made small gasps and Mey-rin blushed deeply.

"Looks like Mister Sebastian _does_ like his... girlfriend!" The maid whispered. She muttered other things and looked through the doorway again.

The shinigami chuckled, "Don't worry. We're super quiet, anyways."

The servants gave quick glances to each other and ran into the hallways as fast as they could and as quietly as they could.

Sebastian quietly opened the door and waited for Grell to pass him, soon following after him. Their footsteps barely made an echo in the hallways. They were now in the place where Ciel and Lizzie danced that one time. The servants were following far behind, holding a small record player.

The demon sighed before grabbing Grell's hand and waist. He still wanted to strangle him so badly. Sebastian was surprised when he began to hear the faint sound of music coming from one of the hallways. He turned his attention to the source of the music and saw nothing, a puzzled look on his face.

The shinigami smiled, "How convenient. Let's dance, Bassy."

The butler looked at him and inwardly sighed, "Yes... my love."

* * *

 **My friend Asako suggested that they dance, sooo...**


End file.
